


Dolphin Waters

by AlphaShae, Cyriusli



Series: The Alpha Files [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Timeskip, Romance, jealous Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple day without marines or life-threatening battles, and Sanji and Zoro take full advantage of it. As they enjoy the sea together they meet some new friends who seem to like Sanji a lot. Of course Zoro isn't jealous. Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolphin Waters

Everything was perfect; the weather was warm and summer-like, the ocean was calm, and the breeze was gentle. Best of all there were no marines to be found. Days like this put Sanji in a playful mood, and he just couldn't resist the allure of the sea.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Sanji grinned widely before he tore off toward the men's bunks to change into his swim trunks. Zoro chased him out of the galley with a laugh. "You forgot that I don't care about swimming in my pants cook!" As soon as he burst out onto the deck after the blond, he pulled off his sash and swords, shouldered off his jacket, and kicked off his boots. He shouted so that Sanji could hear him in the bunk room, "What will you give me when I win?"

Hearing Zoro, Sanji ran out onto the deck still struggling with his bathing suit. "OH SHIT!" He yanked at his trunks and howled indignantly, "YOU CHEATER!"

"How is it cheating?!" Zoro laughed as he watched Sanji struggle to catch up before bounding over the rail. Hitting the water with a splash, the swordsman was amazed at how warm the water felt. It was like swimming in a giant bath. Enjoying the feel of the water over his skin, he let himself drift for a moment before swimming back toward the surface. As he did, Zoro tried to distance himself enough from the boat so the cook didn't hit him when he dove in.

Sanji hitched his bathing suit up over his butt before launching himself over the ship's rail ungracefully. He flailed, trying to right himself, as he landed with a messy splash. Coming up and spitting seawater, Sanji glared half-heartedly at the swordsman grinning at him from nearby. "Those are CLOTHES. You're supposed to change into a bathing suit, you cheating bastard!"

Zoro grinned at him, wiping water from his face. "So? What's the big deal? You're just upset that I won...again." He splashed water at the blond before laughing at him once more.

Spluttering, Sanji splashed back, "This doesn't count!"

They started a splash war, smacking water at each other as hard as they could. However, Zoro had an unfair advantage of having already gotten saltwater in Sanji's eyes. Sick of getting mouthfuls of ocean as his eyes stung, Sanji dove under the water to let his eyes adjust to the salt.

An idea for revenge struck him suddenly, and he swam for the swordsman quickly to tug Zoro down under the surface by his waist - playfully pretending to attempt to drown him. Zoro's shocked and reddened face was priceless as he glared at Sanji with cheeks puffed full of hastily-gulped air. The blond cook grinned broadly, uncaring about the bubbles that escaped his lips as he wound his arms around Zoro's neck and lazily swam in place under the surface of the warm water.

Zoro gripped at Sanji's trunks and moved to kiss him, closed-mouthed, before pushing him away by the hips and swimming deeper. The water was a clear blue-green and the brilliant sunshine made it easy to see far into the water. Weird fish darted about all around them, but Zoro paid them no mind as he enjoyed his swim.

Sanji followed Zoro, swimming straight into a school of colorful, blue and yellow tangs. He reached out and ran a finger gently along a slick fin before the little fish twisted and dashed away. Deep below them Sanji could see much, much bigger fish. They'd have to watch for sharks and seakings, but for now the bigger fish seemed uninterested in them. He stopped chasing the swordsman a moment and watched with childish glee as a massive manta ray passed right below him. The fish was wide enough for him and Zoro to lay flat on its back, side-by-side, arms extended with their fingertips touching, and STILL have room. 

He wanted to ride it so badly!

Sanji swam after the ray with a Luffy-like grin on his face. Passing Zoro, he dove down to chase his new target. He loved how his kicking ability translated into speed in the water. However, the one downside to swimming this fast was he had to hold up his damn swim trunks with one hand as he increased the strength of his kicks

Zoro had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing and drowning himself when Sanji darted past him. He smirked into his palm as he watched the blond moron swim while clutching at his pants. Why Sanji didn't just get regular shorts and wear a belt, he had no idea. The shitty cook probably had some dumb rule about wearing that 'fashion' shit when playing - even though he jumped into the water in all his clothes after Luffy all the time...

What the hell was that moron chasing anyway? It looked like a monstrous version of the nasty little rays that stuck around shallow water with their poisonous tail barbs and bad attitudes. Was Sanji going to go and pick a fight with that stupid thing?! He chased the cook the best he could, only catching up to him when Sanji grabbed a hold of a large fin and turned back to grin up at him.

Sanji kept his grip gentle as he triumphantly clung to the giant ray. The great fish didn't appear to give a shit about its new passenger, and Sanji delightedly smoothed one hand along its smooth skin, tracing little patterns as he was pulled along. The wave-like ripple of the ray's huge fins was fascinating. Sanji gestured for Zoro to join him, wanting to share this experience with his most important person.

A couple bubbles escaped from his mouth, trickling up to his nose as Zoro's jaw loosened in surprise. So this was a friendly fish? He felt just a little impressed at Sanji's knowledge on weird sea monsters - or his sheer ballsy stupidity. He was still half-certain this beast would try something nasty... Jerking his head away from the annoying air bubbles that flowed from his slack mouth, he dove down to grab a hold of the animal right next to the blond. They both exchanged a wide grin as they settled in for the ride.

Sanji thoroughly enjoyed the moment; watching various schools of rainbow-colored fish swim around them as the ray glided through the sea. However, eventually it was time to let go. Sanji didn't want to upset the manta ray too much, and he needed to breathe. Releasing the fish, Sanji gestured for the surface with his thumb. Zoro got the hint, and quickly followed the blond as the two made their way to the surface, swimming through a small group of fish and grinning at how they darted about around them looking like fireworks bursting.

Sanji broke the surface and greedily gasped in air. He breathed deeply and treaded water as he waited for Zoro. He couldn't contain his excitement, gesturing enthusiastically when the swordsman finally popped up at his side, "IT WAS SO BIG! I don't think I've ever seen one that big! That was amazing! Wasn't it fucking amazing?!"

Sucking in a breath, the swordsman nodded. "What was that?! Why didn't it attack us?!" He was glad that it hadn't but in this ocean normally something that big was also violent.

Sanji's grin was so huge it ached. "That was a manta ray. They're harmless. They eat only teeny tiny sea bugs. They're not very common either. I bet we'll have good luck today..." 

Looking over the small waves, he spotted a change in the color of the water where it lightened dramatically. "See over there? There's a reef or a sand bar! Let's check it out!”

Zoro nodded and grinned back at the blond, "We could go fishing! I'm sure the crew would be okay with letting us have a little time together, and you have plenty of premade foods that they can have for lunch!" As he spoke, he waved at the ship to signal someone to let down the rope ladder over the side.

"That's a good idea... If we're bringing all that stuff maybe we should take out the Mini Merry?" Sanji joined Zoro in waving down the ship, letting out a loud whoop when the crew of the Sunny turned their way. "LUUUUUUFFYYYYY!"

There was an answering shout over the water, and Sanji grinned madly, waiting with his arm up for the rubber hand that was hurtling their way. "Hang on to me, marimo!"

"Oh hell no!" Zoro pushed away from the blond before Sanji could reach out to grab him. "I will swim thank you. If I don't HAVE to be flung around by him, then I'm not gonna be!"

Sanji gave a half shrug as Luffy's hand wrapped around his arm and gripped him tight. "Suit yoursel--AHHHHH!"

After that first shock, Sanji collected himself and eyed his current trajectory as he hurtled through the air. Dealing with Luffy wasn't hard if you planned ahead. It was those surprise attacks that were a bitch.

Sanji kicked himself free when he was getting too close to the ship's side for comfort, and he kicked out, using his skywalk to bound gracefully over the rail. "Thanks, Luffy! Good luck catching that shitty marimo!"

Luffy wound his arm up with an insane grin, "YOSH! I'M COMING, ZOROOOO!"

Chuckling, Sanji sidestepped Chopper and Usopp as they rushed to watch the 'marimo fishing' and trotted off to get the things they would need. He also made sure to grab plenty of booze... Zoro would be pissed regardless if Luffy caught him or not and having a peace-offering of alcohol would prevent a shitty fight from ruining their plans.

Being yanked out of the water was never pleasant, and it was even less so when you had no control over it. Zoro cursed his captain as he landed hard on the deck. Luffy was in his face right away, laughing at him, and Chopper was there as well with his typical panicky questions of, "Are you hurt?!" There were even tears streaming from his eyes. Groaning, Zoro rolled over and hauled himself to his feet, stumbling once as he regained his balance. Fucking blond...this was his fault. Now...where the hell had he run off to?

While Zoro was flopping around on the deck, Sanji was making sure everything was in order. He thanked Franky and adjusted the rucksack hanging over his shoulder before walking out of the galley and leaving the cyborg to enjoy his ice-cold cola. Spotting Zoro below, he grinned and tightened his grip on the sake bottle in his hand. He leapt over the rail to the deck and walked toward the bunkroom hatch, hefting the booze invitingly. "C'mon, marimo! Time to go!"

"Are you having an adventure? I wanna go!" Luffy was watching him with sparkling eyes from where Zoro had flung him into the grass in a fit of frustration.

Sanji turned with a deadpan expression, "We're going off to kiss, and cuddle, and do very, very boring, non-adventure things together. Alone."

Luffy made a disgusted face before dragging off Usopp, "I wanna catch a shark!"

"Noooooo! I have if-giant-sharks-eat-me-I'll-die disease! It's fatal! NOOO!" Usopp wailed as he was dragged away with Chopper trotting after them.

Sanji waggled his eyebrows at the swordsman, "You coming? Or am I going to have to cuddle by myself with all this booze...?" He shook the rucksack teasingly, letting the bottles inside clink.

Zoro's head snapped around at the cook clinking bottles together, eye going wide. "Let's get the fishing poles and get the hell off this ship then cook!" He bounded over to Sanji, probably with a bit more excitement than he needed to have, but he couldn't help it when that amount of good alcohol was involved. "I left them in the bunk room the other day."

Sanji smiled and handed his lover the bottle in his hand. "I was wondering where they had got to... Let's go get them. Franky already changed the dock setting for us so we're all set!" He gestured for Zoro to follow as he hurried down to the bunk room. Spotting the poles, he grabbed them and darted back up the ladder using one hand. "Let's go!" 

He couldn't wait! Something in his bones knew this was going to be a great day. How could it not be when he had Zoro at his side?

The swordsman chuckled as he followed Sanji through the ship. "Just calm down cook! We got all damned day! What's your hurry?" 

Who was he kidding? The sooner he could get to that sandbar reef thing the better. Quiet time with the blond? Alone? Yeah he was looking forward to it.

Sanji rolled his eyes as he jogged down into the belly of the ship. Zoro was definitely looking forward to this as much as he was. They very rarely had time all to themselves on this ship, or even when they went ashore. Their crew was just too rowdy.

The Mini Merry was waiting, bobbing on its moorings, and Sanji felt the same childish excitement that he'd had over the giant ray. He leapt into the little boat and dragged Zoro into a happy kiss as soon as he was close enough. He needed Zoro to understand how excited he was. He wanted his lover to share his emotional high and enjoy this moment. Sanji put all those feelings, and more, into his messy, eager caress.

Zoro couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he pressed into the kiss. Sanji was so damned funny at times, letting his over-eagerness take hold and propel him forwards into random bursts of energy. He loved that unpredictability. It kept things interesting and spontaneous. Humming happily into the kiss, Zoro reluctantly pulled away, keeping Sanji close by a hand on his neck so their foreheads touched. "We gotta get going ya know. Wouldn't it be a little awkward if everyone caught us here and wanted to come?"

Sanji shuddered, thinking of how disappointing it would be if their nakama decided to tag along. He would be heartbroken, but he knew he wouldn't be able to refuse if Nami begged to come and get away from the ship... "Right. Let's get the fuck out of here!"

He reluctantly untangled himself from Zoro's warm, calloused hands and turned to untie the boat. "I'm navigating, by the way. I don't want to end up back at the East Blue!"

"What?!" Zoro barked indignantly, sliding into the driver’s seat. "I'm driving! Deal with it curlybrow! Now haul in the ropes and let's go!"

Sanji snorted and coiled the ropes with practiced ease. "If you insist. But if you fucking get us lost I WILL make you sorry!"

He settled down next to Zoro and leaned against his side. Resting his head on Zoro's shoulder, Sanji wrapped an arm around the swordsman's waist. He hummed contentedly as he cuddled close. "You know what. This is better. I will let you drive."

"See? Told you." Zoro kissed the top of Sanji's head and started the Mini Merry, easily pulling out into the open water and circling the ship. "Besides you said you were navigating. So it’s actually YOUR fault if we get lost."

Sanji kissed Zoro's shoulder and bit lightly at the warm skin. "Then as long as you follow my directions we'll be fine!" He looked around before pointing to the possible sandbar from before, his eyes shining with excitement, "There! It's right there! Hurry up and turn!"

Zoro did so wordlessly, raking the water line with his eye and finding the location easily. Following the trajectory of the blond's enthused gesturing, Zoro found himself getting more excited by the moment. This was going to be a great afternoon!

Sanji was practically bouncing in his seat as they drew closer to their goal when suddenly a flash of movement caught his eye. He turned to see a pod of dolphins following them and playing in the boat's wake. Sanji laughed and leaned over the side, reaching out to try and touch one of the playful creatures.

"Hey...!" Zoro broke off as he realized what the cook was doing, his eye widening in surprise. He debated slowing down a little, torn between wanting to get to the reef to fish and relax, and wanting to make Sanji as happy as possible right now. He moved a hand to rest on the cook's thigh, pressing slightly in a silent reassurance that he was right there and close by. It was his way of letting Sanji know that he could lean over the edge and he would be there to catch the cook if he slipped.

Sanji felt Zoro's broad palm settle over his bare thigh. The thick fingers squeezed lightly, and Sanji quickly reacted by grabbing Zoro's wrist with his free hand. He grinned over his shoulder at the swordsman before leaning even further over the water. Zoro's solid weight kept him from falling as he stretched and finally was able to brush his fingers against slick skin.

"Incredible...! Zoro you have to try this!" Sanji laughed in amazement as another dolphin gave his hand a friendly bump with its muzzle.

"Then who is supposed to drive the boat, huh?" Zoro shut the Mini Merry off and let it slow to a stop before leaning over and pulling Sanji against him in a brief hug. "Go ahead. Jump in. I'll be right behind you!"

Sanji brushed his hand over the one Zoro was using to hold him steady and turned to peck his lover's cheek. Then he pulled away and slid over the side into the brilliantly blue ocean. He could see the dolphins not far off from under the water before he surfaced. Almost immediately, a couple of the creatures swam over and circled him curiously. Reaching out carefully, Sanji was able to touch a fin before the creature rolled to the side and swam beneath his feet. Agile bastards. Well he was flexible too!

Sanji chased the fish, doubling on himself and looping in the water just like the dolphins. They seemed to be having fun, and a few more dolphins joined the chase. Sanji was delighted as curious brushes and playful bumps came from all sides. Surrounded by dolphins, Sanji looked around for Zoro.

Standing in the boat, Zoro took a moment and watched his lover in his element, enjoying his fishy companions. Then with a pleased grin, he dove in after the blond, and located him quickly under the water before swimming up to join him. Dolphins swam around them, playfully darting in and out, making weird clicking sounds as they did so. They were really amazing to watch and Zoro got as close as he could to Sanji, just wanting to be near him in this amazing setting.

Zoro's skin was so warm. Warmer than the tropical ocean even. It slid against him as the swordsman floated nearby. Sanji turned and pressed himself against Zoro's chest. Their feet brushed and tangled as he kicked lazily to stay upright. He pressed a closed-mouthed kiss to Zoro's lips before grinning and darting away with dolphins hot on his heels. Stopping not too far away, Sanji turned and crooked his finger - inviting Zoro into a chase. He felt playful and he wanted to have some fun with the swordsman...

Zoro growled in his throat as Sanji darted away, letting a small huff of air bubbles escape his nose as he struck out after the blond. He swam furiously after his lover. He was never one to turn down a challenge!

Sanji let the swordsman get close... But just when Zoro could almost reach out and touch him, he flipped and glided up toward the surface. He let his head pop out of the water so he could catch up on breathing while he waited for Zoro. Dolphins breached the surface nearby, and a curious beast nudged him in the butt, making him yelp in shock. "Watch it, jackass!" It happened again and Sanji spun in the water, trying to spot the culprit, “Listen buddy, I’m taken!”

"Yelling at them won't help." Zoro popped up next to the cook, running a hand over the fish as it swam away.

"That damn fish was getting a little too personal..." Sanji grinned, "I almost had to fight for my honor there! Although maybe I should consider dating the fish. He seemed to have an idea of how to show a guy a good time!" Sanji laughed and gently pushed away his new dolphin friend with his foot as it returned to nuzzle his knee.

"I'd show you a good time if we got to the land over there..." Zoro trailed off, jerking his head to the side and pulling Sanji to him. Nipping at his neck, he moved in for a kiss, grinning against the cook's briny lips.

Sanji ignored the dolphin brushing along the backs of his thighs and eagerly pressed into the caress. It was salty and slick and damn near perfect. Sanji sighed against Zoro's mouth and let the surrounding pod of dolphins' gentle bumps bring their bodies closer together.

"That fish is starting to get really annoying..." Zoro grumbled against the blond's mouth. "Let's go...There is so much more we can be doing on land than in the water surrounded by perverted sea creatures."

Sanji couldn't stop the wide, shit-eating grin that spread over his face. "You're fucking jealous?! Of a shitty fish?!"

He laughed and pushed away from Zoro. Patting the friendly dolphin as it circled him Sanji smirked at the swordsman. A jealous Zoro was too amusing to pass up. 

Sanji dipped his head and kissed the dolphin on its dorsal fin as it nosed the side of his hip. He stroked the smooth skin, enjoying the thought of Zoro getting more jealous and possessive by the second. "Good fishy. You're quite the flirt, aren't you?"

Zoro bristled...fucking cook was doing this shit on purpose! "I don’t care about that shitty fish!" He barked, splashing a wave of water at his stupid, perverted lover, "Just wanna go fishing is all." 

Okay so maybe he WAS a little jealous... but there was no way he was giving Sanji the satisfaction of knowing that stupid fish was pissing him off. He'd heard about dolphins before...they were just as idiotic and perverted as Sanji and he preferred keeping them apart.

Sanji laughed, spluttering and coughing a little as he got a mouthful of seawater. Zoro was DEFINITELY jealous, and it was damn cute! "Okay, okay. I'll see you at the boat, slowass!"

Sanji arced backwards into the water and kicked out hard, propelling himself swiftly with his enamored dolphin in hot pursuit. He gripped his shorts with one hand to keep them up as he darted under the waves toward the Mini Merry. The dolphin quickly caught up, and Sanji grinned as he was bumped from underneath before the animal slid past him to breach the surface of the ocean. He felt the slick brush as the dolphin returned to press against his back. 

Flipping over, Sanji reached out and caught hold of the dolphin's fins, letting the fish pull him through the water. Bubbles escaped from his mouth in a steady stream as he couldn't stop grinning. This was fantastic! He should travel by dolphin more often!

They did a complete roll as the dolphin flicked its strong tail, leaving Sanji under the fish, looking up at the surface. The rippling of the light on the waves was mesmerizing. He felt himself fall in love with the ocean just a little more. Would All Blue be this beautiful?

Sanji reluctantly let go when he saw the shadow of the boat overhead. He swam to the surface and pulled himself out of the water with ease. His dolphin friend seemed disappointed, and poked its head out of the water, clicking and squeaking. Sanji cooed and leaned over the side, patting the fish's head and side, "Sorry, handsome, but my lover isn't into open relationships..."

"Damn right… fucking shitty fish." Zoro hauled himself up over the other side of the boat, grunting as he did so. It felt like he dragged in half the fucking ocean with him as he flopped down wetly into the driver's seat once more. Leaning over to glance at the gleaming animal with a narrowed eye he warned the blond, "Make sure it's safely away okay?" It wasn't like he actually wanted to hurt the dumb thing... He just wanted it to leave the cook alone so they could get on with their plans to relax. Alone. Glancing around for more clingy fish, he started the Mini Merry and just let it idle - waiting for Sanji to give him the go ahead.

Sanji tried shooing the dolphin away, but the friendly animal obviously wasn't getting the message. It kept squeaking and popping up to nuzzle at his hands. It was pretty cute. "Chopper would love you..."

Maybe they could let it follow them? They could put it in the aquarium when the water got too cold, and... Was he seriously thinking about keeping this fish as a pet?!

"Scram you bastard! I must be outta my mind... Luffy would eat you!" The dolphin rolled over and dove beneath the waves, "Zoro, hurry! Before it comes back!"

Sanji flopped back in his seat and anxiously scanned the water. He didn't want that silly dolphin to get hurt, but he didn't want to waste any more of his precious alone time with Zoro playing with a damn fish. Even if it was adorable... Flicking his wet bangs out of his eyes, Sanji clung to Zoro and waited.

Zoro listened to his lover and wasted no time; gunning the throttle and propelling the little boat through the water with ease. Those stupid dolphins popped up here and there as they kept up with the small boat, but none of them swam any closer than a couple of feet. Zoro was fine with that. He’d had enough overly friendly fish for one day.

It didn't take long to get the edge of the sandbar. They discovered that there was indeed a reef there as well beneath the shifting sand. Shutting the Mini Merry off once more, the swordsman let the boat coast as he stood up and leaned over the wheel to look at the water.

Under the clear water schools of fish darted about, trying to hide, and... "Holy shit! Is that a shark?!" Pointing excitedly he turned his head to gape at Sanji.

The little boat tipped dangerously to the side as Sanji rushed over to take a look. Beneath them was a glorious reef - brightly colored coral and fish were everywhere, and one massive shark... Sanji pressed a hand to Zoro's back and made like he was intending to push him in. "A shark? I don't know. How about you jump in and find out!" Of course he was only teasing - getting his rocks off would suck if Zoro got himself half-eaten by a shark.

"Cut it out!" Zoro elbowed him in the ribs and stood up in the boat again. "We should drive this to the shore. I was gonna suggest that we swim, but with that shark there...? It's most likely not a good idea. That thing is easily the size of a small Sea King!"

Sanji looked down at the brilliant sea life with sparkling eyes, "Look at how amazing it is! There's even your colorful cousins- the anemones! That dumb monster has scared all the pretty fish though... It’s been awhile since I’ve served up shark." He turned deviously bright eyes to Zoro, "Do you think we can catch it?"

The swordsman rolled his eye and crossed his arms, scowling down at the shark. "If I had brought my swords that wouldn't be an issue… But why don’t you go down there and fire-kick him to death? Or whatever you call that flashy attack... Like with Luffy's stupid giant octopus that one time!"

Sanji glared at his lover, "I'd damage the reef if I did that! Let's just bait our hooks and see who snags him first? Grilled shark tastes amazing..."

"Oh yeah...we DID bring the fishing stuff didn't we?" Grinning like a fool, Zoro turned to grab at the poles, lightly tossing one to his lover. "I will win, you know. This thing is gonna be so easy to catch!"

Sanji snorted, "Oh no. No, no, NO. I'M going to catch it, and when I do... Well, you'll see..." He gave Zoro a suggestive wink as he baited his rod and made the first cast.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Zoro followed suit, throwing the line out away from the cook and looking over to see where the stupid shark had gone. He couldn't spot it, but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

He thought about jerking the butt of Sanji's rod for shits and giggles but stopped, knowing he was within the cook's kicking range, and that in and of itself was a threat he wasn’t able to ignore... In fact he’d rather risk the monster shark that was below them, prowling about somewhere.

"It means the winner gets a prize. Calls the shots and shit." Sanji smirked at the swordsman before settling in to fish.

The blond expertly let the tip of his rod dip to make his bait seem more enticing as he steadily reeled in his line. Making a face when he didn't get a single nibble, he made another cast before looking over his shoulder to see how Zoro was doing. He didn't seem to be getting any bites either... "Anything yet? Or did your line get lost?"

Rolling his good eye, the swordsman clicked his tongue in annoyance. "No, asshole. Just let me fish. Damn shitty cook." Reeling in the last of his line, Zoro cast again and sighed as he let his whole body relax. "I am going to enjoy seeing your dumb face when I catch this thing."

Feeling a nibble on his line made Sanji enormously confident. "Well isn't that too bad... Because I'M totally winning this thing!"

Sanji chuckled gleefully as he reeled in his line before his face fell into a confused scowl, "Where the fuck is my bait?!"

"Hahaha! Fish snagged your bait and took off? Or did you get all excited over there and fuck up your technique?" Zoro reeled in his line and cast it right back out again, seeing the shark's fin breaking the water's surface nearby. "Hey! Cook! It's over here!" Excitedly he reached back and smacked Sanji in the arm before pointing out the dark shape in the water.

"FUCK!" Sanji fumbled with his bait and hook, nearly stabbing himself in the thumb before finally managing to cast on Zoro’s side. "GodfuckingDAMMIT!"

"Oi! Calm down!" Zoro watched Sanji struggle to get his line in. The shitty blond was going to end up in the ocean if he kept carrying on that way. That would be hilarious to see, but Sanji was also a real pain when he got all pissy. Smirking, Zoro watched the shark circle and come towards them. "Too late, curly. I will win!"

Sanji growled and competitively shoved his arm and shoulder against Zoro's unmoving body, "You haven't won yet, bastard! Here fishy, fishy!"

"It's a shark, first of all." Zoro pushed back before expertly flicking his wrist to draw attention to his bait and reeling in his line just a little, "And you can't call them like a dog!"

Sanji pouted as he wiggled his pole, "I can do what I like! I'm going to be the one catching that bastard!"

There was a strong tug, and Sanji yelped in excitement, nearly dropping his pole before he yanked it to try and set the hook. However, it was too soon. His line didn't catch on anything and Sanji cussed profusely as he reeled in his empty hook. Again.

Zoro chuckled darkly, peering over the edge of the small boat as the shark loomed closer. "Ah, shit! That thing is bigger than I thought it was!" The animal swung around headed right for his bait and the swordsman tensed as he waited to see what the monstrous beast would do.

Sanji leaned over the side watching with a fierce glare, "Don't bite it! Don't bite it! You don't want his shitty bait!" He watched as the fish circled the hook once before opening its giant maw. He rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Well shit... You better taste good, fucking fish!"

Zoro laughed triumphantly, pulling back on the line; setting the hook firmly. "Might as well help me pull the bastard in, cook."

"Right." Sanji was all business as he got behind Zoro and wrapped his arms around the swordsman's waist. When he was sure he had a good grip, he braced a foot on the side of the boat and gritted his teeth. "Let's do this!"

They both worked at it, Zoro reeling back the line slowly before pausing and looking over his shoulder to the blond. "Wait...how we gonna get this thing on such a little boat?"

"Obviously we can't get it on the boat! You gotta get it tired and then I'll beach the Mini Merry on the sandbar and we can drag it ashore there! URRRGAH!" Sanji slammed his foot harder against the boat when the shark tried to fight away again. "WILL YOU STOP SWIMMING ALREADY?!"

"It’s a giant fish, stupid. All they do is swim." Tugging on the pole and reeling in the line, Zoro wasn't surprised at all when the shark seemed to fight harder, "Well, move your skinny ass and get this boat to the shore already!"

"Shut up!" Sanji snarled and let go of Zoro as the swordsman let out some line, "I hope you fall in and get your ass eaten!" 

Sulking and muttering, Sanji started the boat and wasted no time grounding the vessel. Jumping out of the boat and dragging it further onto the sandbar, Sanji peered back to see if Zoro had actually managed to stay on board.

Tripping over his own feet to get over the edge of the boat, Zoro was grateful to have sand between his toes and semi-solid ground to give him leverage. He smirked at Sanji and tugged on the line once more. "We are so eating this thing for dinner!"

Sanji huffed in annoyance, "I actually didn't lose though because it wasn’t a fair contest. You had the smellier bait!"

"Whatever you say, curly...!" 

Now that they had the advantage of the beach, the shark didn't stand a chance. As soon as Zoro reeled the struggling fish into the shallows, Sanji raced over and leapt into the air with his foot raised perfectly vertical and parallel to his body. Bringing his heel down in a powerful axe-kick, Sanji stunned the fish and rushed back to the Mini Merry to get his knives. "Finish pulling that in and start a fire! I'll prep the fish!"

Zoro hummed approvingly, watching the cook in action before throwing his pole aside and wading into the shallows to drag their catch onto the sand. "I fucking love when you do that, cook." He grinned at the other man before going to grab some nearby sun-dried driftwood for a fire as Sanji shooed him off with a light blush on his cheeks.

His good mood restored, Sanji deliberately swayed his hips as he walked back to the fish, brandishing his knives and called back over his shoulder to his lover. "You know, you DID pull in the shitty fish... I guess that means you won a little show..."

Taking a deep breath, Sanji kicked the shark upward and jumped up after it. Spinning into the force of his kick-off from the sand, Sanji cut the shark precisely - the guts flew out of the way in a spray of blood, and evenly cut steaks piled neatly along the sand. The massive head, fins and tail landed a short distance away with dull thuds.

Pleased with himself, Sanji carefully wiped off his knife with a cloth as he inspected the steaks before carrying most to the boat to rinse in the waves and save for the rest of the crew. He grabbed the tinderbox from the Mini Merry and threw it over to the swordsman and his pile of driftwood, "How was that, marimo? Enough action for you?" 

"Show-off!" Zoro easily caught to fire kit, and dug out the flint before crouching down and trying to get the wood shavings from their fire kit to light.

"Oh? Like you could do better with all that flailing you call ‘swordsmanship’..." Hefting the best cuts, Sanji winked to let the swordsman know he was only teasing as he inspected the meat for quality and stray bones. 

When he was sure the fish was sand-free, he returned to find Zoro assembling a makeshift cooking surface by balancing some flat planks on the thick driftwood logs that were surrounding the tiny, newborn fire. "Ooh, look at that! The talking seaweed actually got a flame going!"

"Of course it's going!" Zoro snapped, breathing softly into the small fire, smirking as the flames quickly began to grow bigger and licked hungrily at the dry wood he’d found above the tideline.

"Where'd you end up tossing the booze cook?" Zoro laid back in the sand, deciding to let Sanji do his thing, smirking as he watched the chef fussily arrange the shark steaks over the fire. 

"It's in the boat."

"Hurry up then. I'm thirsty!" Huffing through his nose in mock annoyance, the swordsman grinned toothily and shooed Sanji off with one hand, "Well? Go get some and come over here. I'm totally gonna take advantage of this win."

Sanji scowled and pulled the fish steaks to a spot where the shape of the logs let the steaks on their planks dip closer to the fire, "I'm not a goddamn waiter, you lazy bastard!"

Zoro wagged a finger scoldingly, “Nuh uh, I won, remember? Or did you manage to twist your curly brain and forget so soon?”

As much as he hated to admit it, according to the terms of his ill-fated bet, Sanji had to concede that Zoro HAD won - even if it was because he had better bait - and Sanji was a man of his word... Grumbling curses, Sanji stomped back to the boat and dug out three bottles of booze before marching to Zoro's side and dropping them in the sand with pseudo-nonchalance. He sneered scornfully down at the swordsman, "Here's your shitty alcohol, SIR. If there's anything else, please go fuck yourself."

"Ah no!" Snapping a hand out, Zoro grabbed one of the blond’s bare ankles, squinting as he looked up at the cook. "Sit your pansy ass down and drink with me." Twisting to grab at a bottle with his free hand, the swordsman sat up a little to pull the cork free with his teeth before spitting it aside and pressing the rim to his lips. He let his thumb idly stroke along Sanji's ankle bone, rubbing softly around the bump while watching him closely.

Sanji wet his lips with his tongue as the slow caress of Zoro's thumb on his ankle made him shiver. "Wait just a moment." He tugged his foot in the swordsman's grasp, and Zoro let him go easily; his expression warm and inviting. Sanji cleared his throat as he backed up to where the food was waiting, "Can't let the steaks get burned…!" 

“Of course not.” Zoro was still watching him fondly as Sanji flipped the steaks with a skillful toss and flick of his wrists. He spun the hot planks on his calloused fingertips in a showy display before placing them back over the fire. He grinned back at Zoro before strutting back to his side.

Zoro tugged on the blond’s leg until Sanji finally gave in and sat by his side, stretching out those long, fantastic legs. Offering the cook the open bottle, Zoro reached over quickly to catch Sanji’s jaw when the blond turned toward him. Tilting his head, he tugged Sanji in and gave him a light kiss before pulling back with a devious smirk, "I should win more often. It’s nice to have my lover be so accommodating for once.”

Sanji snorted but pecked Zoro’s lips in return before murmuring, “Don’t get too used to it, bastard. The second we get back on that ship it’s back to me kicking your mossy ass!”

Rolling his eye, Zoro nipped lightly at the his lover’s scruffy chin, “You can try, shitty cook.”

“Oh I’ll do more than try! What about right now in fact?” Sanji pushed at Zoro’s bulk; shoving him back as he growled in irritation.

Wrapping an arm around Sanji's waist, Zoro pulled the resisting, snarling blond close and laid back in the sand - dragging Sanji with him. "Will you just shut up and lie here with me? We don’t get much time like this, shit cook. I'm not in a hurry. Are you?"

"Yeah, no hurry..." Calming and nuzzling into Zoro's chest, Sanji breathed in the heady mix of his lover's scent and the tang of the ocean. The swordsman’s familiar warmth was nice, but Sanji felt uneasy without something to do and he restlessly shifted around. Zoro’s grip on him tightened, and the swordsman grumbled in mild annoyance. In the end, Sanji let himself be held still; his mind wandering as Zoro’s breathing deepened into a doze beside him.

The sun was low in the sky - nearly touching the distant horizon, and golden light shimmered over the scenery. Above them the first star was twinkling in the darkening heavens, and the evening breeze caught the smoke from their fire; blowing it their way and carrying the sharpness of smoke along with the scent of their cooking food. Breathing in the smoky air, Sanji was suddenly reminded that he’d left his cigarettes back on the ship... Chewing on his lip as the cravings hit him hard, he tried to remember if he had stashed any in the Mini Merry.

Zoro sighed heavily, stirring from his near-sleep and rolled on his side, “I can practically HEAR you thinking. What’s the problem?”

“I need to smoke…” Sanji confessed quietly, feeling a little guilty about ruining such a rare moment of peace.

The swordsman released him without a word and sat up. Sanji scrambled to his feet in a flurry of sand and scurried to the boat as fast as he could. Zoro shook his head as he reached for his booze. His shitty cook was a twitchy idiot, unable to sit still for a moment, but that energy was just another thing that made him fascinating.

Zoro enjoyed the flavor of his drink as he watched Sanji victoriously pull a pack of smokes from some hidden corner of the boat and stride to the cooking fire with his prize. He allowed himself to admire the tight curve of Sanji’s ass in his still-damp bathing suit as the cook lit a cigarette in the flames, bending over at the waist and stretching the fabric sinfully tight. The swordsman wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, making sure there was no drool on his face, as Sanji strutted smugly back to him with their shark steaks and his cigarette trailing a wisp of smoke behind him.

Zoro accepted the food, and wasted no time pulling the succulent flesh apart with his fingers before popping bits of fish in his mouth. Sanji rolled his eyes fondly before sitting at his side, “Savage.”

Grunting, Zoro declined to point out that the shitty cook was eating with his fingers too, and instead tried to stuff as much food in his mouth as possible. Chuckling softly, Sanji leaned against his side; his lit cigarette held snugly between his first and middle fingers as he ate slowly. They sat together silently, just chewing, for a moment; both feeling content in their closeness, before Sanji swallowed and nodded at the sea, “Look.”

The ocean before them was warm and golden in the setting sun, with a path leading out to the horizon that gleamed like polished treasure. Beyond the waves that broke steadily against their small beach, dolphin fins were bobbing in the water. Zoro and Sanji watched the marine animals play in the water; both men grinning when occasionally one would breach the surface and fling sparkling drops of ocean everywhere as it landed. 

It had been a perfect day; and as the two pirates enjoyed the cooling breeze they knew there was no one they’d have rather spent it with than each other.


End file.
